The present invention is directed to motorcycle accessories. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a turn signal extension. While this extender has been designed with specific application to, and specifically fits, Harley Davidson motorcycles, model years 1996 to present, it will be understood that the concept could be adapted for other cycles, as well.
With the growing popularity of bike riding, more and more ladies who were once relegated to the “hop-aboard-and-hang-on” role, are taking to the highway on their own cycles. Many of these adventurous women have smaller hands making it difficult and, in some cases, impossible for their thumbs to reach the turn signal button on the handle bars. Therefore, in order to engage the turn signal, the rider must take her opposite hand off of the handle bars and, glancing down, reach cross-handed to engage the opposite turn signal. Needless to say, this maneuver increases the risk associated with biking and turns an action intended to enhance safety into a safety concern.
It is an object of the present invention to alleviate this risk. The present turn signal button extender makes engaging the turn signal easier for riders with smaller hands, but facilitates engagement by all cyclists with the thumb of the hand corresponding to the direction the rider wishes to turn, as the signal button was designed and intended for operation.
The present invention comprises an extender for electric turn signal buttons on motorcycles having a first generally rectangular surface portion designed to overlie a face of the turn signal button having a length l1 and a width w1, the generally rectangular surface portion having a length l2 and a width w2 being greater than length l1 and a width w1 of the face of the turn signal button; adhesive means to secure the generally rectangular surface portion in a position overlying the turn signal button. The extender additionally includes a) a first tab extending orthogonally in a first direction from a first side of said generally rectangular portion at a position adjacent a first end thereof; and, b) a second tab extending orthogonally in a second direction from a second opposite side of the generally rectangular portion at a position adjacent the first end thereof. Most preferably, the second tab occupies a position on the second opposite side immediately opposite a position of the first tab and the first orthogonal direction is the same as the second orthogonal direction. The extender also includes an arcuate finger extending from the first end thereof, the arcuate finger curling from a first direction parallel to the first generally rectangular portion to a direction parallel to the first orthogonal direction. The length l2 of the generally rectangular portion is at least 1.5 times l1 of the turn signal button and the width w2 of the generally rectangular portion is 1.4 times the width w1 of the turn signal button. Preferably, the adhesive means comprises double sided tape adhered to a lower side of the rectangular surface portion with a release strip masking an exposed side thereof. The turn signal extension of the present invention is available from the Robson Company, Girard, Pa., being sold under their trademark THUMBNAIL.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.